My Girlfriend is a Stripper!
by Cielle's Amour
Summary: Akihiko, coaxed by his friend Junpei, enters a strip club to overcome the depression from his latest boxing match. When he enters, he finds himself chewing more than he can handle. AkixHamu, ShinjixHamu
1. When He Meets Her

My Girlfriend is a Stripper!  
>By: Cielle's Amour<p>

AkixHamu, ShinjixHamu

So I took a nap this one afternoon and I had a dream about being a stripper and seducing Akihiko. Unfortunately, my mom woke me up and I couldn't finish that awesome dream -cry-

So I've decided to make a fanfic out of this (replace me with Hamuko of course).

Oh by the way, this story is NOT CANON. So…no shadows, midnight hour, MC death, etc. just simple, ordinary life, yuuuup. And-also-they're-in-college weeeee.

Also, I know a lot of you want me to continue The Group Date and H.C.S. and I am! (I'm a quarter into the 5th chapter o3o)

Well anyways without further ado, I bring you a new story (because I get distracted veeery easily).

* * *

><p>Neon lights flared onto a silver-haired man's face as he looked on in a daze of uneasiness. Akihiko turned towards his so-called-friend, Junpei, and raised an eyebrow. Junpei laughed and placed a hand on the other man's shoulder, "Hey, don't look so nervous! We're here to have fun!"<p>

Akihiko slumped forwards and sighed. He wished he hadn't told Junpei that he was depressed about losing that boxing match. That god damn boxing match…

A tall man with long brown hair looked at Akihiko and snorted. "Aki, sometimes we win, sometimes we lose. We just have to deal with it. Don't beat yourself down on it." The silver-haired man still looked down in disappointment and brought a hand to his hair.

"Shinji…I wish I could stop beating myself down, but it's hard…" Akihiko looked up towards the neon lights again and groaned in disapproval.

Junpei was jumping up and down, waiting for both Akihiko and Shinjiro to go inside the building. "Come on, come on, come on! Let's cheer Akihiko-senpai with some beautiful babes!" The man with the cap had such bright twinkles in his eyes that it made both his senpais scoff.

Shinjiro ruffled his hair with his hand and nodded. "Alright, let's just get this over with. The sooner this is done, the sooner I can go to sleep."

Junpei laughed and lightly punched the brunette on the arm. "That's the spirit! Now let's go enjoy the strip club!" Junpei, thrilled, pushed the other two men into the building quickly.

A hostess with short white hair in the front saw the three men and welcomed them with a smile. "Welcome to the Velvet Room[1].Today from 8PM-10PM, admission is free. If you decide to stay in here past 10PM, you will need to pay. If you would like to exchange your money into one dollar bills, the table is over to your right." As she said that, she pointed to a table towards the men's right and continued talking. "There will be a man in charge of the register who will give you your bills. Thank you for coming to the Velvet Room." Afterwards, she bowed politely to the three men.

Akihiko whispered into Junpei's ear, "Hey, do you even have that much money?" The man in the cap rubbed his goatee and laughed with an innocent expression.

Shinjiro sighed and pulled out his wallet. "Come on you two, let's go."

Junpei held up his arms up high in gratitude. "Yay! We can always count on Shinji!"

The brusque brunette gave the man in the cap a glare and growled, "Don't get so casual with me…"

Junpei squeaked a 'sorry' and made his way towards the table. The other two followed him and proceeded to exchange their money. The man, who also had white hair and dashing good looks, smiled. "You gentlemen came at a good time. It should be one of our newer performer's show next and she is indeed beautiful. Make yourself comfortable in one of our seats and order a drink. Enjoy the show." He bowed towards his customers and directed his hand towards the seating.

Junpei was jumping up and down frantically again as they made their way to a table. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" He had such a wide smile compared to the other two who had such bored expressions on their looks.

Akihiko looked towards his kouhai and asked, "Hey Junpei…you didn't just use my depression as a way to coming to a strip club, did you?"

Junpei shifted his eyes from left to right and saw a waitress. "Excuse me, miss! We need some drinks here!" The silver-haired man sighed knowing that it was exactly the case.

The waitress hurried over to the men and asked, "I'll need to see your ID please." Both Akihiko and Shinjiro gave the waitress their IDs to confirm that they were legal to drink, but Junpei wasn't quite that age yet. The waitress smiled at the two men (whom thought they were pretty attractive) and turned towards the last man.

Junpei frowned. "Sorry, I won't be drinking tonight."

The waitress smiled and said, "Oh you're DD, that's very responsible of you tee-hee."

Junpei shifted his eyes left and right again. "Yah…DD…that's what I am…ha…ha." Both the silver-haired man and the brunette gave him un-amused looks.

The waitress then turned towards the other two and asked which drinks they would like to have. Akihiko asked for tequila and Shinjiro asked for coffee. The waitress shook her head and informed him they did not serve coffee, and they only had a bar. Disappointed, Shinjiro ordered simple vodka instead.

Junpei looked around the moderately packed room with an energized expression. "Oh man! How excited are you guys!" Not caring for the other two men's expression, he scanned the room and saw the strippers on stage. "Hey, let's get one to do a lap dance for Akihiko-senpai!"

The silver-haired man's eyes widened in horror and protested furiously. Ignoring his senpai, the man in the cap was about to call for a stripper until the speakers in the room blared out. "Tonight, we have a lustrous stripper waiting to show you her naked body! She's sexy, she's cute, and to top it off, she has an amazing bod! We present to you Lilith[2]!"

As soon as the speakers died out, it was replaced with upbeat techno music. Lights shined throughout the stage and centered towards the middle. Men in the audience hollered in excitement, awaiting the woman to arrive.

Junpei joined the other men in the hollering, while the other two gulped down their shots wishing this whole event would end. The clacking of heels was heard on stage and the men immediately turned their heads to the center of the stage.

She had wide red eyes, a petite nose, and luscious lips all in a small face. Her auburn hair, adorned with a white rose, was cascaded down in wavy strands which sensuously covered her shoulders. Her outfit left nothing to the imagination—a silver bikini that barely even covered her nipples and hung low on her nether region, and a white fur scarf around her neck. She was decorated with shiny jewelry on her arms and wore white lace thigh-high socks that accentuated her beautiful pale legs. She clanked every time she walked with her silver 5-inch pleaser heels as she walked towards the front of the stage.

The audience roared as she nervously approached the pole. She gave a tense smile and spun around the pole once before she slid down sensuously with her long legs up in the air. She gracefully hung to the pole and spun again and untied the ribbons of her top bikini. The white fur scarf was still loosely covering her nipples as her bikini top dropped to the stage floor.

Men were yelling in excitement at what a tease she was as they placed bills into her bottom bikini and into her thigh-highs. The auburn-haired girl spun around some more shifting her scarf, letting the audience see her plump breasts.

All in this while, Junpei was drooling and had his eyes fixated the whole time. The other two men blushed and couldn't find the nerves to even glance towards her. They ended up ordering more drinks for the time to pass by faster.

She slid down the pole sensuously one last time before the speakers blared out again. "Give it up to our new performer, Lilith!" The audience hollered again, and then proceeded to chatter amongst themselves when the girl walked out of the stage.

Junpei had a face of pure happiness and turned towards his friends. "Soooo, how did you guys like the stripper? I bet you guys are all worked up, huh!" Akihiko was tempted to punch the living daylights of his wide-smiled kouhai. Or atleast smother him to death with the wads of bills Junpei was holding.

Junpei's smile got even wider and patted the silver-haired man's shoulder. "OH! We can't forget about your lap dance!" Before Akihiko was able to protest, Junpei asked for the waitress again and whispered into her ear.

The waitress smiled and said, "Hm, I'm not sure we're allowed to do that, but I can ask if she's free anyways." Junpei gave her a thumbs up and placed a small tip in her pocket.

Akihiko groaned with embarrassment, "What did you just ask her, Junpei?"

The man in the cap just laughed and responded, "Oh, you'll see…you'll see. Don't worry, this will knock your depression out!"

Shinjiro muttered under his breath, "Or make his depression even worse." He took a swig of his shot and yawned.

The three men heard a particular clanking of heels heading towards their table and turned to the direction. All three of them blushed when they saw the same girl from the stage right in front of them.

The auburn-haired girl nervously laughed. "So I heard that one of you guys wanted a lap dance from me? I'm fairly new at this job, so I might be a little inexperienced. Hope you guys are patient with me."

Junpei laughed as well. "Haha! Don't worry, this is our first time coming to a strip club as well! And why yes! My friend here would like a lap dance from you!" He pointed towards Akihiko and gave a wad of bills to him. "Here you go!"

The boxer was about to object, but yelped in surprise when the auburn-haired girl climbed onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinded her hips onto his lap. Akihiko's face was beet red and his mind had gone to a total blank. Junpei was laughing and Shinjiro had turned his face away in embarrassment.

Hot breaths whispered into the silver-haired man's ear, "You can touch me, you know." He didn't know whether it was the alcohol that was getting to him, the attractive girl on top of him, or both, but he felt his hands moving up and down her waist. He heard Junpei say, 'Don't forget to give her money!' but his hands were too busy to reach for the bills.

His pants were getting increasingly tight and uncomfortable the more she rubbed her body against his. He slowly started getting dizzy as he felt his blood flow downwards. The silver-haired man groaned as she guided his hands to her butt cheeks.

She was uneasy at first when the lap dance started, but she became relaxed as some minutes flew by. She could tell that he was extremely conservative, especially to girls, but she felt his bulge poking her. Sighing in pleasure that she was doing a decent job, she continued to grind herself against him.

Akihiko was panting breathlessly under the pressure and he didn't know how long he would last. Finally, he pushed her away. The girl, confused, climbed off his lap. "Are you okay?"

The boxer nodded, his face flushed furiously. Junpei whispered loudly, "SENPAI. YOU FORGOT TO TIP HER." Akihiko looked upwards with an angered face.

The auburn-haired girl shook her head violently. "Oh no no no no! You don't have to. I don't think you enjoyed it very much…" Before Akihiko could say anything to that, she quickly walked away from the table.

Junpei sighed. "Geebus. She tried so hard and you couldn't even enjoy it? Tsk tsk."

The silver-haired man looked downwards. He actually did enjoy it…a lot. Too much for his own good. He looked at his hands and blushed knowing that it touched all over the attractive girl's body.

The man in the cap turned towards Shinjiro, who had been bored the whole time. "Do YOU want a lap dance, senpai?"

The brusque brunette looked at him and smiled. "Go to hell." Junpei squeaked out an 'okay' and scanned the room again. He widened his eyes when he saw a girl with long, straight red hair. She had white thin laces covering her entire body and had such a mysterious aura surrounding her.

"Wooow." Junpei gawked at her until she noticed that he had been staring at her. He turned his head away as soon as she looked at him. Raising an eyebrow, she minded herself to some other customers. The kouhai turned towards his senpais with eagerness. "Did you guys see that beauty?"

Akihiko was still wiped out from the lap dance and Shinjiro looked at her with an un-enthusiastic expression and said 'meh.' Junpei snorted. "Well I'm gonna ask her to come over here!"

Before Junpei was able to do that, a waitress arrived at their table. "Excuse me, do you have wristbands for past 10PM?"

The three men looked confused and asked, "Wristbands?"

The waitress explained that it was already past 10 and they would have to pay if they wished to stay longer. Sighing, Junpei said they wouldn't pay and all three got up from their seats. As they walked out, Akihiko spotted the auburn-haired girl and blushed furiously.

Neon lights glared onto the streets as they exited out the building. Junpei fumed out in regret, "AH! Maybe we should've paid to stay in there a little longer!" Shinjiro glared at him and the man in the cap found himself cowering in fear.

Junpei quickly recovered and said to the other two, "Well unless you guys want to do anything else, I might just go home. I'm tired and I don't know what to do with this wad of bills." He took out the bills and laughed. "I really want to slap someone with this."

Shinjiro quickly took the wad of bills. "This is my money." He placed the wad into his wallet making it bulge out inconveniently. The brunette turned towards his kouhai. "Well, Aki and I are gonna head back home. You do the same too, yah?"

Junpei stood up straight and saluted, "Ay ay sir!" Shinjiro rolled his eyes and muttered a 'dork' before heading down the road with his friend. The man in the cap waved goodbye to them and walked the opposite way.

As they were walking, the brunette faced Akihiko. "Hey was the lap dance that bad? You've been zoning out ever since we got out of that place." The silver-haired man sighed but stayed silent. Shinjiro raised an eyebrow but decided to ignore the topic. Their apartment was relatively close so it was a good twenty minutes when they finally reached home.

Shinjiro stretched his arms and yawned. "Well Aki, I'm hitting the sack. Goodnight." With that, he went to his room and closed the door behind him. Akihiko yawned and decided to sleep as well.

He entered in his room and changed out of his clothes into boxers. As soon as he lied down on his bed, thoughts of the auburn-haired girl kept recurring in his mind. He cursed himself as he started remembering the feeling of the girl on top of him—rubbing against him. His body started to react again and he couldn't hold back the feelings.

The thought of her touching him and having her arms around his neck made Akihiko's blood flow downwards again. He closed his eyes as he imagined her on top and vigorously sucking his neck. He moaned in pleasure and slid his hand down into his boxers, stroking himself as he imagined her.

The silver-haired man groaned at the mental image of the auburn-haired girl on his bed naked with only the white fur scarf around her neck. He stroked faster imagining himself plunging deep inside her. Akihiko finally envisioned the girl having a look of ecstasy as she climaxed, causing him to climax.

He was in a state of daze until he realized what a mess he made. He scowled at himself, threw the stained boxer into his laundry basket, and pulled out another boxer to wear.

Akihiko lied inside his bed covers and immediately dozed off to sleep…

~~~  
>Beep beep beep!<p>

Akihiko, cursing at the noise, reached for his alarm clock and pressed the button. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the dim morning light shine down on him. Yawning, he rose up and went to the restroom.

He desperately needed a shower after last night, even though the touches of that particular girl were pleasant, but the images when he had reached his bed kept haunting his mind. He didn't mean to think dirty images of her; he's still just a human being.

Sighing, he turned on the shower and washed himself resisting the urge to think about the auburn-haired girl from the strip club. After he washed up and dried himself, he put on some clothes and headed out towards the living room.

He smelled an amazing odor coming from the kitchen and knew it was Shinjiro cooking for him. 'PANCAKES!' thought Akihiko as he rushed to the kitchen.

The brunette looked over his shoulder as he was cooking. "Yo. Sit yourself down, I'm pretty much done." The boxer sat down as his stomach grumbled loudly. Shinjiro scoffed at the noise and placed two plates of pancakes onto the table along with syrup.

Akihiko smiled widely and proceeded to eat his friend's delicious cooking. While they were eating, Shinjiro said, "Oh yah Aki, we have a test coming up today for stats and we ran out of scantrons."

The silver-haired man stopped in the midst of eating. "You want me to go get some?"

His friend nodded. "Yah, thanks." After they were done eating, Shinjiro proceeded to take the dishes to the sink and wash them. Akihiko grabbed a coat and exited the apartment.

Luckily, the school was only ten minutes away from their apartment. That was mainly the reason why they had chosen the apartment. He walked into the school store and spotted the green scantrons. He grabbed a bundle and proceeded to the checkout line.

As he was waiting in the line, he felt a push behind him. Surprised, he looked behind and saw a girl rubbing her nose.

"Ow ow ow…" With her hand on her nose, she looked up with wide eyes. She immediately bowed and apologized. "I'm sorry for bumping into you!"

Akihiko chuckled nervously. "Don't worry about i—" His eyes widened. The girl's auburn-colored hair reminded him of the stripper from last night. She looked up at him worried. The girl's huge red eyes reminded him of the stripper as well…

He looked away in bewilderment, running a hand to his hair. Her voice snapped him back from his daze. "Um, are you okay?" She looked at him with a concerned expression. Akihiko thought to himself, 'That voice also…' He rubbed his head more furiously. 'Argh, is that stripper so stuck in my head that all the girls around me are starting to look and sound like her?'

The man at the register, said with a bored tone, "Next." Akihiko snapped away from his thought and went to the register. The man gave Akihiko his change once he paid for the scantrons, then said, "Next."

The stripper-look-alike came up to the register and laid down her scantrons and strawberry milk. The man said, "That'll be $4.87." She went through her wallet and brought four dollars. She got out her coin purse and started looking for the right coins. "Sorry for taking so long, please be patient with me."

As Akihiko was putting the coins in his pocket, he looked towards her in surprise. She definitely sounded like the stripper there, her tone and her voice were perfect! Without thinking, he yelled out, "Stripper!" He had just realized what he had said.

The girl turned towards him and widened her eyes in horror. She dropped all her coins that were in her hand. Looking at all the fallen coins, she grabbed her wallet and pulled out another dollar and exclaimed to the man at the register, "Keep the change!"

After grabbing her scantrons and milk, she immediately covered the silver-haired man's mouth with her hand and pushed him out of the store. After they came out, she pulled her hand away. She whispered, "How did you know?"

Akihiko was stricken with confusion at the sudden turn of events. "I-uh-um…I didn't mean to say that out loud…" He was at a loss of words and didn't know what he could say to make this situation any less awkward. "I…um…you reminded me…of this stripper that I saw last night…" He mentally slapped himself for saying that.

She squinted her eyes and looked at him closely. "Hey I remember you. You were with those two other guys and I gave you a lap dance." She blushed thinking about that and turned away. She then quietly asked, "Is it okay if you don't tell anyone about me…?"

He was so dumbfounded at what happened just now, but immediately said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks…um…"

The silver-haired man responded, "It's Akihiko."

She laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Thanks Akihiko!"

He blushed at his name being called so casually by the girl he had been imagining in a perverted way. He responded, "Your welcome. And your name is…?"

The girl laughed and said with a cheery smile, "Hamuko!" She looked at her watch on her wrist. "Oh! One of my classes is starting soon! I need to go!" After she waved bye to Akihiko, she turned, but before she could leave, he said, "Wait!"

Hamuko turned around, puzzled. Akihiko didn't know what came over him when he told her to wait, but he had to think of something fast. He yelled out, "Would you like to go out with me?" Out of all the things he said, he could've said, 'See ya again' or 'What class are you heading to?' but he had to say this. It's not like he DIDN'T want to go out with her, but sometimes his lack of processing proper speech with girls is impeding on his life…

Hamuko stopped completely and stood there frozen. She had a blank look on her face which really worried the man. A stranger who had seen her strip and received a lap dance from her at a strip club had just asked her out; Akihiko thought about it and she must've been hit on a lot and she must've rejected them all…

"Yes."

The man snapped away from his thought to that response. "Wait, what?" He stood deathly still at what she just said.

"I said yes. I'll go out with you, Akihiko."

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

[1]Velvet Room: Ha! Yes I named the strip club "Velvet Room" whacha gonna do about it? NOTHING. Oh and if you didn't catch it, the hostess at the front is Elizabeth and the man at the register (not the school store) is Theo.

[2]Lilith: Um well I had to give Hamuko a stripper name so I chose this persona. I don't know why, don't ask graaawr.

So I made Akihiko more into girls (I guess?) and Shinjiro less interactive haha. Also I have no idea how a strip club works, please enlighten me on how they truly function! OH ALMIGHTY STRIP CLUB GOD *bows down*

And also I'm veerrrrry sleep-deprived. It's 6AM right now, and I was working on this fanfic for a few hours now. Gaah I'm so sleepy. I'll go to sleep and proof this fanfic later. ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Leave me any comments, kthxbai!


	2. When He Meets a Relationship

My Girlfriend is a Stripper!  
>Chapter 2<br>By: Cielle's Amour

Everytime I look at my title, I burst out laughing…because it reminds me of a retarded sitcom or movie.

My Girlfriend is a Stripper! starring Will Ferrel and Adam Sandler … (no but seriously, I chose a HORRIBLE title lols) Anyways onto the movie…err I mean fanfic.

* * *

><p>It's been 6 months since they've been dating.<p>

Akihiko had met his girlfriend's roommate, Yukari Takeba, who vaguely recognized him as one of the stars in the Boxing Club and also as one of the most desirable men in their school (according to her friends).

Yukari wondered on how they met, leaving both Akihiko and Hamuko into a stuttering mess. According to the couple, they met at a temple while they were both exercising and ran into each other everywhere after that. She had already told her boyfriend that her roommate did not know that she worked as a stripper for a part-time job, so they had to make up a believable excuse.

Shinjiro was surprised when his best friend told him the news and responded with a, "I see…" not saying anymore to the odd situation.

Junpei… was just Junpei.

Akihiko was always uncomfortable with his girlfriend's job and has tried to convince her countless times to quit. She would always scowl at him, tell him the reasons why the job was beneficial to her, and then give him the silent treatment until he would tickle her, which always forced her into a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>Hamuko sprawled out on Akihiko's couch and stretched. "Why is your couch so coooomfy?" Turning her small body left and right, she made a loud mewling sound, which made her boyfriend chuckle at her cuteness. After walking over to the couch, he lifted her head and laid it on his lap after he sat down.<p>

Smiling, she made another mewling sound and rubbed her face all over his pant legs. Afterwards, she looked straight up towards Akihiko and cheerfully laughed. "Time goes fast, it's already been two weeks since we've been going out."

Wiping the bangs out of her face, he replied back, "Yah it has. Are we gonna do a one month anniversary?"

She lightly pinched his nose. "Isn't that too fast? But then again, I do like the sound of anniversary…" She laughed again and pondered in silence. He looked at her with a confused look before she said, "Hey do you remember our first date?"

* * *

><p>Akihiko was becoming more and more nervous as the time ticked by. He was re-tying the scarf around his neck, frustrated on how imperfect the knot was. He stood up, straightening his white coat and white pants, and paced back and forth in front of the school bench.<p>

Pulling back his sleeve, he checked the time. The hands on his Rolex indicated 8:00PM. He took off a black glove and ruffled his hair making sure it looked atleast presentable.

And like déjà vu, he heard the clacking of the heels and spun around to meet the sound. Auburn hair was bunched up in a neat ponytail with a set of cute pink pins in her hair. She was dressed in a nice white blouse and an orange frilled skirt which showed her smooth legs until it stopped at black thigh high socks, along with orange heels.

Akihiko's face heated up. He definitely liked her better in casual clothes rather than in stripper clothes. She looked like just a normal, attractive girl.

Hamuko looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow. "Why so formal?"

His eyes widened and looked downwards at his own clothes. He seemed normal. "I always dress like this when I go out."

She sighed but smiled. "Now you're making me feel under-dressed. Isn't it supposed to be the girl who wears nicer clothes?"

Akihiko was about to respond to that but the thought of her under-dressed invaded his thoughts, which he had to shake away. "Um...oh, I reserved a restaurant for us."

Hamuko frowned. "Please tell me this isn't a super fancy restaurant?"

The silver-haired man smiled sheepishly and brought his hands up signaling that it wasn't. "Haha no, we're just going to a steak restaurant. They have great kobe[1] steak there!"

She furrowed her brows. "Oookay, so it _IS_ a fancy restaurant."

He looked at her with a worried face. "I'm sorry… Well I'm paying for tonight's dinner, so you have nothing to worry about."

The auburn-haired girl gave him a look. "It's not that, I just didn't want the mood to be ruined by an over-the-top glamorous environment. I like simple places too!" After saying that, she gave him a genuine smile which sent warm tingles all over Akihiko's body.

He scratched the side of his face and pondered. "Well…I can always cancel reservation. There's a really good place that serves beef bowl, how about that?"

She nodded her head in satisfaction and then abruptly clung onto his arm. Akihiko's eyes widened and froze into place at the sudden contact. She looked up and asked, "What's wrong?"

He couldn't think straight. "N-n-n-n-nothing…" Curse his stuttering. He felt her shift closer to his arm, letting him have a good feel of her breasts. His face became flushed and he hadn't realized how long they've been silent for.

"Akihiko, I don't know where this place is. You have to lead the way." The silver-haired man snapped out of his stupor and looked at her.

"Well I brought a car, it'll be much faster if we—"

"Walking is much more romantic." He was mildly shocked at her interruption but smiled to that response.

Akihiko laughed to himself and said to her, "Jogging is romantic too."

She looked upwards to him and laughed as well. "Only if you switch shoes with me!"

He looked down at her heels. "I'll die in those! Besides I'm sure you have more training in those than I do!"

"Are you sure? I'm sure you were pretty curious when you were a tiny boy and dressed up in your mom's clothes. And you had her heels and walked in them!" Hamuko tried to hold her snicker at the image.

"Hey! I didn't do anything like that!" he retorted. They laughed and joked even more before reaching their destination.

* * *

><p>It's been three days since they've been dating.<p>

Shinjiro was quietly drinking his coffee reading a magazine.

Junpei was sitting on his senpai's couch playing his PFP[2].

Both had been waiting for Akihiko to come back to the apartment so they would go out for dinner.

The tall brunette turned his head towards the door as he heard the jumbling of keys and an "Eck, which key is it?"

"Maybe it's that key?" The man, originally playing the PFP, suddenly turned his head towards the door to the sound of a female voice.

There was the sound of a key inserting and then the churning of the doorknob. Both Shinjiro and Junpei wore a look of confusion as they saw a petite girl enter the room with their friend.

Junpei threw his PFP to the side in astonishment (ultimately hitting the brusque man's arm)—an inaudible "Ow" was heard. The man stood up and walked up to the girl. "My, my! What a surprise meeting a beautiful lady here!" He took off his hat and smiled showing a slight twinkle.

Akihiko gave his kouhai a glare which was painfully obvious even to Junpei. The man rubbed his goatee and laughed playfully. He rubbed his senpai's side with his elbow and gave him a wink. "Ooh Senpai, is this your _giiiirlfriiiiend_?" He made sure to talk loudly and stress that last word out.

"Yes she is."

Junpei continued talking, "—I mean you don't seem like the type to ask girls o—HWAAAAAAA?" He threw his hat in surprise (ultimately hitting the brusque man right on the face)—an inaudible "Oi" was heard.

The kouhai's jaw dropped when he saw Akihiko sling his arm around the girl's shoulder. Shinjiro said calmly, "I see…" but his look of surprise was there in the glint of his eyes.

The girl blushed. "Hello, my name's Hamuko. It's nice to meet you two. Akihiko has told me so much about you guys." She tried her hardest to be as pleasant as possible; it was always hard for her to introduce herself to new people.

Junpei bowed like a gentleman. "Why hello Hamuko, the name's Junpei!" After saying that, he stood straight up and grinned like a child.

Shinjiro walked over to the couple and brought his hand out in front of Hamuko. After she met his hand for a handshake, he simply said, "Shinjiro." They shook hands and let go, leaving an uncomfortable pause. The tall brunette looked closely at her. "Have we met before?"

Junpei came from behind his tall friend and also took a close look at her. "Huh, she does look kinda familiar…"

Akihiko coughed loudly. "Well, I'm sure you guys are hungry! What do you want to eat?"

Junpei bursted excitedly, "Beef bowl!" Hamuko looked away with a sigh of relief. The tall brunette raised an eyebrow still pondering on why she looked so familiar.

* * *

><p>They finally reached their destination. Hamuko looked upwards at the name plate. It spelled out "Umiushi"[3] in hiragana.<p>

"Do you still want to eat here?" She nodded to his question and they entered inside the restaurant.

"Irashaimase!"[4] The cook behind the bar had said while chopping up some meat. Akihiko led Hamuko to the bar, pulling her a seat before sitting down himself.

They both looked up at the menu which was displayed right above the cook's head. The auburn-haired girl placed a finger on her chin. "I'll have a beef bowl."

"Same with me." He turned towards the cook. "Two beef bowls please!"

The cook nodded. "Two beef bowls coming up!" He started chopping away after.

Hamuko leaned in closer to Akihiko, causing his face to heat up. She looked at him charmingly with a witty smile. "So what made you want to go out with me?"

He had never really thought about it. He blurted out his confession to her out of nowhere after only one night of "knowing" her. He pondered to himself…What would Shinji say?[5] "Do I need a reason to go out with you?"

She smiled at that response. "Well, I guess not, but is there anything that you like about me in particular?" 'Besides that I gave you a lap dance,' she thought in her head.

The silver-haired man furrowed his brows even more. He barely knew her to begin with; what does he say? 'Well I liked that lap dance you gave me, you blue-balled the hell out of me!' He stuttered, "Uh…well…I mean—" He was suddenly silenced by a pair of soft lips on his cheek.

Akihiko's hair stood at their ends by the unexpected pleasant surprise and was inwardly disappointed when she pulled away. She smirked, "Well, I'm still waiting for that answer."

It took a moment for him to recover; he finally said, "I-I liked that kiss."

She gave him a cute, teasing pout while twirling some of her loose hair strands. "Now, is that something _about_ me or is that something that I _did_?" She grinned though and said, "But I'll take it."

"Douzo!"[6] the cook exclaimed handing the two their beef bowls. "Enjoy!"

The two grabbed their chopsticks, split it apart, and enjoyed their beef bowls together.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since they've been dating.<p>

Yukari looked at the two and smiled. "Soooo, how did you two meet?"

The couple eyed each other intensely, cursing themselves and each other for not making up a story beforehand. "Um…w-well…y-you know…we…" they both stuttered uncontrollably looking around the room searching for ideas.

Akihiko's eyes landed on the refrigerator where he saw a picture of Hamuko and Yukari together in front of a temple. "Temple!" The two girls looked at him when he said that. Nervous, he repeated, "Temple…we met at the temple…training. We were training." He said it so slowly and robotic that Hamuko mentally slapped herself when she heard him.

"Oh? Training at a temple?" Apparently, it was enough for the brown-haired girl to believe it. She sensed that he wasn't too good at talking so she didn't pay much mind to his odd way of talking. "Don't tell me you guys decided to go out after just one day?"

'More like just one night,' the couple both thought.

Hamuko placed her hand behind her head and laughed. "Ha, no way! We've been seeing each other non-stop after training at the temple. It was funny how we kept running into each other like that! And then out of the blue, Akihiko asked me out!"

The silver-haired man nodded fervently, trying to add reassurance to the believability of the story.

Yukari played along, even though she knew there was something fishy about the two. "Aw that's really cute, you guys! Although, you need to watch out, Hamuko. Some girls will _kill_ to be in your shoes."

Hamuko gulped. She knew fully well that her new boyfriend is extremely attractive and girls were always kissing the ground that he walked on. It did help to know that Akihiko had never really paid attention to other girls. It flattered her a lot that he chose her.

Under the table, he grabbed her hand on her lap and squeezed it, while smiling gently to her. She smiled back; yup, she's really lucky.

Yukari continued talking, "Oh I think I also remember you as one of the boxing aces! Oh and I remember the outcome of the boxing tournament from some of my friends. Sorry to hear about your loss."

Hearing that, Akihiko started squeezing his girlfriend's hand excruciatingly tight. Hamuko's face etched in extreme pain and agony as she felt her boyfriend's hand wrap tighter and tighter around hers.

The brunette saw her friend's face. "Hamuko, are you okay…?"

Her face started turning slightly red from the pain but managed to speak. "I'm…okay…don't worry about me…"

Yukari still looked at her worried but turned back towards Akihiko. "Take care of her, and don't let her do anything stupid. Make sure she gets along with other people and make sure she doesn't get overfed either! She tends to do that a lot…"

Hamuko yelled at her friend. "Hey! I'm not a pet!"

Akihiko released his death grip on his girlfriend's hand and laughed. He smiled at Yukari. "I'll treasure her."

* * *

><p>It's been two months since they've been dating.<p>

Shinjiro sat on a chair looking intensely at his best friend. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Aki…I didn't know you were so interested in strippers…"

Akihiko's right leg twitched. "What are you talking about, Shinji?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." The brusque brunette eyed him carefully. "It's painfully obvious when you're hiding something."

The silver-haired man kept quiet.

The tall man crossed his arms. "I don't approve of this." Akihiko was about to respond but Shinjiro interrupted him. "It's odd to see my best friend like this…"

The boxer remained in silence and looked down at his feet.

His best friend had continued speaking. "It's weird seeing stripper clothes in your closet…have you developed a weird hobby or something…?"

Akihiko looked up in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

The brunette coughed into his fist and looked sideways. "I mean, if that's the hobby that you developed…I guess I can try tolerating it…"

The other man sighed in relief to himself. "Y-Y-Yeah, please tolerate my stripping habits, Shinji…" He never thought he would say that to his best friend in a million years.

Shinjiro looked straight at his friend with a stern face. "I know it's Hamuko, idiot."

Akihiko's right leg started twitching more. "W-W-What are you talking about? Those are clearly my s-stripper clothes."

The brusque man looked at the other smugly. "Then put the clothes on."

The silver-haired man looked at him with repulse. "…Shinji, I would never ask you to perform one of your hobbies to me!"

Shinjiro rolled his eyes. "I perform my hobbies for you every morning." Akihiko cursed to himself; darn his friend and his normal cooking hobby. "Well…?" He was motioning the boxer to go into the room and change.

Akihiko looked at the ground with such raging blight. Shinji would never leave him alone if he dressed like a stripper, not to mention it was incredibly embarrassing and a bullet right to his dignity and pride. But if it's for protecting Hamuko and her secret…he had no choice! The silver-haired man stood up abruptly. "Alright Shinji! I'll show you those are clearly MY stripper clothes!"

The brunette looked at his friend with wide eyes. "Wait, w-what? Y-You're really gonna do it?"

The other man slammed his hand on the table. "That's right! And there's nothing you can do about it!" With that, he ran to his room and slammed the door shut.

It took a long while before Akihiko was able to get the clothes on. He looked in the mirror. Oh god. This is going to haunt his dreams for a _veeery_ long time. Reluctant, he slowly crept his hand towards the door knob and touched it. He took an enormous breath of air before finally twisting the knob.

Shinjiro's face turned ghastly white as he saw his best friend walk out the door. Akihiko was styled in a white corset and a revealing bikini bottom. 'I could see his junk—oh god!' The tall brunette looked away in horror and was trying his hardest not to vomit all over the clean floor.

All of a sudden, there was knocking on their door. "Hey, you forgot something at my place! I'm coming in!" Akihiko and Shinjiro turned towards the door at the sound of their other friend, Junpei. As they saw the door creak open, they both dove into the air and pushed against the door.

Junpei yelled at the other side of the door, "Hey, what the hell? Why won't you guys let me in?" He started pushing with all his strength, trying to get into the apartment. Akihiko and Shinjiro, bigger and stronger, were able to hold the door easily.

Then they heard another voice. "Hey Junpei, why are you pushing the door? Is there something wrong?" Akihiko instantly recognized it as his girlfriend's voice and pushed harder against the door.

Junpei let off his struggle when he saw Hamuko. "Yah these dicks won't let me in the apartment!"

She approached the door. "Hey Aki-honey, I brought some food back from my place. I was hoping we could all eat it together."

"No!" he yelled. "Don't come in!"

The auburn-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Geez, what's wrong with you? Come on, let us in!" She started pushing against the door with Junpei joining her.

Akihiko and Shinjiro were much stronger than the other two and had no trouble holding the door closed, until… "Ah, my bottom…!" It seemed as if it was all viewed in slow motion; the bottom bikini became untied leaving the silver-haired man bare down in his nethers. In that moment, Shinjiro had slightly let go of the door out of surprise and Akihiko dove down to retrieve his fallen article of clothing, causing the door to slam open with Junpei and Hamuko falling over in front of the other two.

They had all crashed upon each other, with the silver-haired man accidentally pulling down Shinjiro's pants as he fell down. "Owowow…" Junpei rubbed his head and looked up; his eyes rose to the size of saucers as he saw Akihiko in a disturbing outfit (not to mention that he was still bare _down there_) and Shinjiro's pants down with his boxers revealed.

The man in the cap stuttered. "I-I…oh, u-um…w-was I interrupting s-something?" It took a moment before the two other men realized what situation they were in.

Akihiko brought his hand out and waved it frantically. "This isn't how it looks like!" He then heard a squeak to the side.

Hamuko's jaw dropped. She looked as if her soul was sucked away from her body. She stuttered, "A-A-A-Aki h-honey…i-is there something I need to k-know about…?"

The silver-haired man immediately crawled his way to his girlfriend (Junpei being temporarily blinded by his friend's junk open to public). "N-no! This is a big misunderstanding, Hamu-honey!"

Murmuring to herself, she slowly stood up and walked away from the apartment. As she exited out the room, she walked aimlessly, hitting the walls of the corriders.

"Wait!" Akihiko immediately chased after her.

Shinjiro immediately pulled up his pants and yelled to his friend. "Wait no, Aki! Come back! You're half naked!"

Both the brunette and the man in the cap heard an elderly woman scream outside. Shinjiro just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

><p>It's been 5 months since they've been dating.<p>

"Hamuko, I feel uncomfortable when you keep working at that _place_!"

She glowered fiercely at her boyfriend. "How many times are you going to bring this up?" She edged further away from him on the couch and crossed her arms in anger.

Akihiko moved closer to her. "How would you feel if I worked in a strip club?"

The auburn-haired girl looked away. "Fine, go ahead! If that's what you want to do, then by all means, do it!"

The boxer ruffled his hair in distress. "Hamuko! Listen to me! Isn't it natural for a boyfriend to be jealous that his girlfriend is showing off his tits to everyone? And also knowing that men are touching themselves to her?"

Hamuko grabbed a pillow from the couch and hit him square in the face. She sternly retorted, "You know this job makes a lot of money!"

He grabbed the pillow out of his annoyed face. "Get a different job! Get a waitress job, or a cashier job, or-or a bank teller job, I don't know! Atleast get a job where you know you're gonna be safe from weirdos and perverts!"

She swiftly grabbed all the pillows from the couch and stood up away from Akihiko. She threw a pillow at him. "You know fully well that I can take care of myself!" Throwing pillows at him, she yelled again, "I fucking hate it when you bring up this topic over and over again!"

Akihiko was trying his best to evade and block the onslaught of square pillows. "Well if you could fucking THINK, you would've already quit this job!"

Hamuko's face turned red at that. "Y-you…How dare you!"

In the meanwhile, Shinjiro was in his own room trying to sleep. "God, they're fighting again…" With tired eyes, he looked over to his clock. "It's fuckin' 3 in the morning." The brunette heard some more yelling and cursing on the opposite side of his door. Sighing in an aggravated manner, he folded his pillow over his ears trying his best to block the noises. "Go to my happy place. MY. HAPPY. PLACE."

Both Akihiko and Hamuko were breathless and tired from their yelling and their pillow fight. The auburn-haired girl sat down on the loveseat, farthest away from Akihiko. The room was drowned with silence as they glared at each other, refusing to give into each other.

The silver-haired man sighed in defeat. He got up from the couch and walked to the refrigerator to get two bottled water out. "Here," he said as he handed her the water. She turned her head away with a 'hmph.' The man frowned and set the water down on the coffee table.

He sat on the arm of the love seat, causing Hamuko to move to the farthest edge of the seat away from him. Akihiko ran a hand into his hair. "I really do worry about you, Hamuko. If you don't want to quit…then you don't have to. I just don't want you getting hurt or anything." She still remained in silence looking the other way.

The silver-haired man sighed again and wrapped his arms around Hamuko. He nuzzled his face into her hair. A low chuckling was heard from the girl below but she immediately clammed up when she realized the noise herself. Akihiko started nuzzling his face harder into her hair. His hands slid down to her waist and started to tickle her sensitive areas.

"Ha…ha…haha…" Hamuko bit her bottom lip in an attempt to resist laughing. The silver-haired man pressed more force into his fingers and made his way to her neck. "N-No! Not my neck, please!" After she said that, he sucked viciously on her neck, causing the auburn-haired girl to burst out in laughter. She tried her hardest to push her boyfriend away, only making him push himself on top of her.

They were crammed together in the tiny loveseat. Hamuko was in fits of laughter and Akihiko had taken the opportunity to slide her shirt up and her pajama pants down with his hands, revealing her lacy underwear.

"Wait! No, Akihiko! S-Stop! Ahaha!" She unconsciously spread her legs a bit, but still trying to push him away.

Akihiko unlatched his mouth away from her neck, satisfied from the bruise that was forming, and growled into her ear. "Let's have some freaky sex right now."

Hamuko laughed even more. "Oh my god, you're the one whose being the creepy weirdo pervert!"

Meanwhile in Shinjiro's room, the brunette rolled over for the umpteenth time. He had heard Hamuko crying on the other side of the room and became more annoyed than ever at Akihiko. Murmuring to himself, "Making a girl cry in the middle of the night…I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch…" he stood up from his bed and made his way to the door.

He slammed the door open. "AKI! QUIT MAKING HER CRY, YOU'RE KEEPING ME UP ALL NIGHT!" His eyes widened in surprise and immediately retreated back to his room and shut the door. He slowly walked over to his bed, muttering to himself. "I thought…she was crying…I thought…they were fighting…oh god, I think my eyes are blind…" He laid underneath his covers and tried to sleep, while still having the disturbing mental image.

* * *

><p>"More beef bowl please!" Hamuko had just finished her third bowl. Akihiko was impressed and frightened at the same time at her appetite.<p>

"I like a girl who eats a lot!" The boxer smiled for a brief moment, then frowned. "But you can stop eating whenever you want. You don't have to try so hard to impress me."

She looked over at him with a confused look. "…Impress? What now?" The cook handed her another beef bowl. She took it cheerfully and continued eating again.

After they were done, they were given the bill. Hamuko took out her wallet to pay for it but Akihiko took out his own wallet and pushed hers away. Determined to pay for the dinner, she forced her wallet back up and opened it while he opened his as well. They had a fierce wallet battle until Hamuko was forced to submit defeat when he filched her wallet away. She gave Akihiko the cutest pout he had ever seen.

Before they exited out the restaurant, they looked outside at the rainy weather. "On the count of three…"

Akihiko turned to her, befuddled. "What?"

"3-2-1 GO!" Hamuko sprinted out the door and into the rain, her hair and clothes becoming completely soaked.

He chased after her immediately, trying to catch up to her. "You're going to catch a cold, Hamuko!" Able to run faster than her, he grabbed a hold of her wrist. With a puff, he said, "Geez you can run fast with heels."

She laughed and grabbed a hold of his un-occupied hand. "I can't help it! It's too fun running in the rain." She led him down the stairs away from the restaurant district and underneath to shelter themselves from the rain.

They both sat down on the bench where they quietly watched the rain drops. Akihiko coughed into his fist. "So, how are we doing this? I mean, I'm sure we can buy an umbrella from one of these stores…"

"We walk." She looked up at him with a smirk.

He narrowed his eyes. "You're going to get sick."

"Then you can take care of me!"

"What happens if I get sick?"

"Then I can take care of you!" She brushed some of her bangs out of the way as she said that.

"What if we BOTH get sick?"

"Then we can BOTH take care of each other!"

He smiled. "You have an answer to everything, don't you?"

She smiled back and grabbed both his hands to stand him up. "Now let's get to walking!"

"Haha, yes yes." As they walked into the rain, he intertwined his fingers within Hamuko's. He couldn't tell if she was blushing or not because her face was already slightly pink from the cold. "You don't mind me holding your hand, do you?"

"Of course not," she answered.

"And you don't mind if I kiss you right?"

"Wait what?" Hamuko's red eyes widened in surprise as Akihiko cupped her cheek with one hand and dove close to her face. It all happened so fast she thought, but the sound of the pouring rain and the touch of his lips made her forget. Hamuko felt the silver-haired man's tongue slightly trace her lips. She complied and parted her lips, letting his tongue slip in. Akihiko jumped a bit when she started to suck on his tongue, but moaned at the pain mixed pleasure.

The rain poured harder on them making them yearn for more warmth. She released her intertwined fingers and wrapped her arms over his shoulders and around his neck. His body leaned in closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They parted their lips from each other and locked eyes within the misty haze. Hamuko giggled. Akihiko widened his eyes, "W-Was the kiss bad?"

She shook her head. "No it wasn't, it was good. It was better than good." She giggled some more and dove her head onto his wet coat out of embarrassment. She took her arms off his shoulders and held his hand. "Let's go, I'm cold."

Akihiko smiled and grasped her hand back. "Yah, I'm cold too."

* * *

><p>It's been six months since they've been dating.<p>

It was 7:00PM; Akihiko had just got out of his lab class and was now running back to his apartment in the pouring rain. "Damn you rain!" Cursing at the weather, he finally made it to the stairs of his apartment complex.

He took off his jacket and shook water droplets off attempting to dry it. Sighing at his sopping wet clothes, he reached into his pockets and took his keys out. He fumbled his keys around aggravated on how numb his hands were from the cold rain. He finally unlocked the door and opened it.

He took a step inside and peered inside. The lights were off in the room, except a weak table lamp on the side and the lit candles in the middle of the room.

"Happy six-month anniversary, Aki-honey."

Hamuko was sitting down on the floor under the kotatsu[7] blanket. On top of the kotatsu table, there was a small, round strawberry shortcake with two thick candles next to it.

Akihiko's face was etched in awe at the surprise. "H-Hamuko…" He hurriedly took off his wet shoes and socks and walked his way over to her.

She laughed, "This was the same exact weather as our date."

Akihiko sat down next to her. "Yah it is." He leaned over and kissed her lips. "Happy six-month anniversary, Hamuko."

* * *

><p>Notes (oh so many):<p>

[1]Kobe: OMG kobe beef *drooool* It's sooo gooooood. If you guys haven't tried it, you guys should try it atleast once in your life (unless you're a vegetarian of course).

[2]PFP: It's the PSP. PFP is the name given to PSP in The World God Only Knows.

[3]Umiushi: Literally translates to "Sea Cow". It's the beef bowl restaurant in P3 (I forgot what the restaurant was called so I looked it up in youtube. I saw it through one of Junpei's dates where he says that he likes eating at the beef bowl restaurant when he's stressed).

[4]"Irashaimase": Means "Welcome" in keigo (honorifics).

[5]"What would Shinji say?": It's actually supposed to be "What would Shinji do?" In P3, after Ryoji tells everyone the two choices (fight or give up), you can talk to Akihiko and he'll say "What would Shinji do?" This made me burst out laughing because I really wanted to make a WWSD bracelet (WWJD What Would Jesus Do?)

[6]"Douzo": Means "Here you go" yadda yadda.

[7]Kotatsu: That really comfy, warm Japanese table with the blanket attached. Yah.

So you're probably thinking "THERE'S NO SHINJIXHAMU, YOU LIAAARRR"  
>WEELLLLL, it'll be coming soon. Mwa-mwaha-mwahahahahahahaha. Ahem.<br>Also lack of strippers haha, well except Aki...

This chapter really reminded me of 500 Days of Summer (which I was totally not aiming for on purpose, I swear!) Also sorry, if this chapter seems rushed, I wanted to release a new chapter before heading off.

Also I'll be on a hiatus; I'm heading to Korea and Japan for vacation! YAAAAAY! Visit some family, go do some touring, have some great time, etc etc.

Thank you for reading, faving, and reviewing!

For my reviewers:  
>-<strong>namine23<strong>: Thank you for thinking that the strip club name is awesome xD I was originally going to name it something lame but I wanted to put in something Persona.

-**karu-14**: Yah I wouldn't want Hamuko to be a rich girl for some reason (o3o) I don't know, I like her being a working girl (sounds more like her xD)

-**Oblivious-Dimension24**: Oh thank you for the strip club information, I am still a strip-club-virgin T_T I hope to learn more so I can more-or-less accurately write this strip club part of this story.

-**JonaleePuff**: Yush I like making Akihiko more awkward than he actually is in the game xD (also I stumbled upon your doujinshi tumblr, and it's awesome 333 Thanks for scanning those doujinshi!)

-**Zoroutecchi**: Thanks for reviewing :3 I hope you read more!

Thank you everyone!


	3. When He's Out Training

My Girlfriend is a Stripper! - Chapter 3: When He's Out Training

Warning: Sex scenes NSFW (But then again, when is it ever?)

Akihiko x Hamuko, Shinjiro x Hamuko, Junpei x Chidori

* * *

><p>"Oh my god." A girl with wavy light brown hair and sterling honey-colored eyes waved Hamuko over to where she was looking at.<p>

Confused, Hamuko went through the blue velvet drapes and to her friend. "What is it, Ai?[1]"

Ai flipped her hair behind her shoulder and pointed. "Look, it's that guy again. Ya know… the one always asking for Chidori?"

The auburn-haired girl peered into the darkness and recognized the man's dark blue cap and goatee. "Oh shit," she muttered while trying to hide herself more within the drapes.

The other girl gave her a worried look, "What's wrong?"

As Hamuko was trying to back deeper behind the drapes, she said, "Oh it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Ai gave her a weird look and sighed. "Well anyways, that guy keeps pestering for Chidori over and over again. He's already been here like three times this week trying to get Chidori's shifts right. I'm seriously worried he's like some kind of weirdo psycho stalker or something."

Hamuko sighed as well. "Well, I mean he's not directly harassing her, so I guess it's okay…"

Ai looked at her with a scowl and twirled a strand of her hair. "Hmph, that's the problem with you. Always so nice. It must be super awesome having a boyfriend to pamper you all the time." She narrowed her eyes towards the other girl's face.

"Hey! That has nothing to do with it!" Hamuko was about to say more, but clammed her mouth shut and furrowed her brows in frustration. She thought to herself, "I really hate it when Ai gets like this…"

The light brown-haired girl, expecting more, turned back through the blue velvet drapes and said a "Whatever," after passing her by.

As Hamuko watched her go by, she turned her way towards Junpei. With a worried face, she decided to follow her co-worker through the drapes and head back to work.

* * *

><p>The man with the blue cap asked excitedly to the waitress, "May I request Medea[2] for a lap dance?"<p>

The waitress answered with a smile, "Yes of course, please wait a moment."

As Junpei waited anxiously in the couch seat, his legs started fidgeting. Nervous, he adjusted his cap and then twiddled his thumbs with impatience. His face flushed red and started drooling when he remembered the last time the heavenly red-haired girl gave him a lap dance.

As he looked up, he noticed the same beautiful girl walking up to him with her white frilly bikini bra that molded nicely to her breasts and her lacy white mini-skirt which barely covered her bikini bottom. Her clear high heels clacked loudly into Junpei's ears as she lifted her gloved arm to push back her long red hair.

"Hello again," she said with a monotonous tone.

"W-Why hello beautiful!" Junpei stammered out.

The girl closed her eyes and scoffed. "Atleast this time you only stuttered once."

Junpei smiled. "Hey, can't blame a guy for stuttering for having such a gorgeous woman in front of him!"

"Lap dance, right?" She asked quickly.

"Yah, of course!" Junpei leaned back comfortably onto the chair and brought out his stack of dollars from his pocket, gripping it tightly in his hand.

The red-haired girl thought to herself, "What a dork," before she climbed sensually onto the man's lap.

The man blushed a deeper red as he felt her grind her hips against his groin area. As she churned her hips, Junpei felt himself get more and more excited by her movements. He greedily stuffed more bills in her bikini strap, reveling the touch of her heavenly pale skin.

For what seemed only a few seconds, the girl climbed off his lap and smiled sweetly, if not a bit devilish, at the dazed man. "I hope you liked that lap dance," she said.

Junpei nodded vigorously, wiping the drool away from his face. "I-If you don't mind…!"

Chidori looked at him, "Yes, what is it?"

He stammered a bit, "I-If you don't mind, can I ask for your name and when y-you're free?"

Before she could answer, he sputtered again. "Not that you have to or anything! I just want to know since you're so beautiful and everything!"

She seductively pointed the tip of her finger onto his chest. "Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to divulge that information out to my customers. But how about this, you keep calling me Medea and I call you…" She pondered for a bit and smiled at him again. "Beardy."

"Beardy?" His face had a look of dissatisfaction. "You can just call me Junpei…"

She shushed him by placing a finger over his mouth. "I'll call you Beardy from now on. Maybe next time, we can meet in the champagne room for a private time? Bye, Beardy." After saying that, she quickly walked away from him and into the back room, leaving a flushed Junpei.

He was still sitting in his chair and sighed in a loving manner. After staring dazed and imagining the beautiful girl again, he stood up straight on the chair, befuddled. "Wait a minute… champagne room? Private time?" His eyes widened. "She must be interested in me!"

Junpei launched up from his chair to immediately check the price of a champagne room. "A hundred dollars for an hour…" After a brief silence, his eyes slowly widened. "A hundred dollars! ?"

After realizing how much money he had initially blown on Medea, he definitely didn't have enough money to afford a private room with her. Junpei tightened the cap around his head and sulked out of the building. After hearing the hostess, Elizabeth, say "Goodnight" to him, he walked back to his apartment to retire for the night.

* * *

><p>The next day, Akihiko had told Hamuko and Shinjiro that he was planning to go to the beach to train with his boxing club during the weekend.<p>

The auburn-haired girl said with excitement, eyes twinkling, "A training montage!"

Akihiko laughed at this and patted her head. "Running in the sand and swimming will bring our endurance up more. We'll also be doing our normal boxing regiment at a nearby gym who gave us access to it. Oh, and I heard the food they prepared for us is going to contain lots of protein!" As he talked enthusiastically about his training, Shinjiro coughed a few times in his hand.

Both Hamuko and Akihiko looked at him with worry. "Hey, did you catch something?" the silver-haired man asked.

The tall brunette tilted his head sideways and coughed a bit more. Turning back to his friend, he said, "Nah, don't worry about it, it's probably somethin' small."

"Alright, Shinji. But don't get me sick before I go to my training. Maybe I should stay away from you just in case." He half-jokingly teased.

Shinjiro narrowed his eyes at him. "Well, aint'cha the pleasant bastard."

"I'm kidding, really!" Akihiko grinned at him. Despite that it was meant to be a joke, the boxer made several strides away from the brunette.

Shinjiro just sighed and coughed a few more times before getting up to the kitchen. Hamuko followed him, but grabbed the kettle before he could.

"Um, maybe you should go rest and I can boil some hot tea for you?" Her crimson eyes looked at him with concern.

"Does it look like I'm about to croak? I can do this myself." But before he could take the kettle away from her, the kettle was already in her hands and filling it with water. He just rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I guess."

"Haha, Hamuko likes to worry about people too much," Akihiko said. Shinjiro looked back at him, only to find the silver-haired man at the opposite side of the room from him.

The brunette responded, "I guess you also share that loving trait?"

Akihiko gave him a grin and a thumbs-up from across the room. "Of course I do!"

Shinjiro rolled his eyes and sat back down on the kitchen chair. He felt his phone vibrating within his jean pocket and answered it.

"Yo," he said before coughing a few times.

"Yo, man. You don't sound too good." He heard Junpei shuffling around through the phone. "Hey, I'll bring some meds, mind if I come over?"

"I don't need any meds."

"Welp, I'm coming over anyways! See ya there!" Junpei quickly hung up, leaving a slightly annoyed Shinjiro.

"What was that about?" Akihiko asked.

The brunette placed his chin on the palm of his hands. "Junpei's coming over. Look forward to it." As he said that, he looked upwards towards his friend and found him wearing a flu mask.

"Ya know, Aki, that kind of stuff is meant for me."

Akihiko, bringing the flu mask downwards to his chin, laughed a bit and rubbed the back of his head. "Yah I know, but getting close to you is too risky, so I thought maybe I'll just wear it so I don't get sick!"

Hamuko walked up to her boyfriend and slid her arms around his neck. "But, what if I get sick? Will you stay away from me too?" She pouted her lips forwards cutely while her big eyes looked upwards to him.

He hugged back, gliding his arms around her waist. "Of course not, babe. You know there are a few good ways to get rid of an illness," he said as he smirked mischievously.

"Oh, what's that?" she asked seductively, getting the idea of what her boyfriend was thinking.

"You know, a few good exercises here and there… in the bed." He answered, while leaning forward to kiss her lips.

"Oooh, you're naughty. Maybe I should get sick on purpose…" She drifted off as she leaned closer to him.

"MY GOD, YOU STUPID LOVEBIRDS, GET OUT OF HERE!" Shinjiro yelled and threw a couch pillow at Akihiko's arm.

The lovers laughed and straightened themselves up, stepping away from one another. Akihiko cleared his throat. "How rude of me. I forgot that someone here is still single." He tried to stifle his laughter the best he could, but little snorts of chuckling escaped from him.

Before Shinjiro could retort, a wailing was heard from the entrance of their apartment.

"Yah I knooow, I don't want to be single anymore!" Junpei sobbed aloud, sloppily walking his way over to his friends and then to the refrigerator.

The man in the cap's grieving continued. "I just want her to loooove me!" As he fussed, he opened the refrigerator and grabbed some food.

"Oh god, I don't know what to do!" His dramatic bawl extended onwards as he started to eat the food that he grabbed. He chewed the food while still complaining, spitting out bits and pieces of the food onto the floor.

"That's fuckin' gross! Stop doing that! And stop fuckin' eating all our food!" Shinjiro swiftly walked up to Junpei and grabbed the food the grieving man's mouth hasn't touched yet. The tall brunette neatly placed it back into the refrigerator.

Still eating, Junpei made his way to the kitchen table and slumped into the chair.

Hamuko and Akihiko both went to the kitchen table to sit down with their weeping friend. "So, what's wrong?" the silver-haired boxer asked.

Junpei stopped eating and shifted his eyes to the side. "Well… ya know… stuff." He paused and then went back to eating the chocolate bar that he took from the fridge.

"Hey, that's my chocolate!" Hamuko yelled.

Junpei threw his arms into the air. "Lady! Can't you see I'm in trouble here!" He continued stuffing the bar into his mouth.

Shinjiro walked towards the side of Junpei. "How'd you get here so fast?" When the brunette walked closer to the kitchen table, Akihiko tightened the flu mask around his mouth earning a glare from the former.

"Goddammit, Aki! Take off that stupid flu mask!" The brunette quickly snatched the mask off his face and threw it across the room.

"Oh god! What have you done! ?" Akihiko yelled as he grasped his own neck with his hands. "I need clean air to prevent Shinji's nasty germs from getting to me!" As he said that, he dug his face into Hamuko's hair.

"Ah stop! You're tickling me!" She giggled and slightly pushed him away. The couple started to chuckle within themselves, not realizing the two glares at them.

"AH MY GOD. Why the fuck did I even come here to talk about my single problems to you guys?" Junpei crashed his head down on the table.

Hamuko pushed her boyfriend away and faced Junpei. "Ah, I'm sorry. You can tell us your problem now."

He lifted his face from the table and just sighed. "Well, I got lots of problems…" [3] He took a deep breath. "For starters, I'm so fucking broke that I can't even buy my own food. I didn't even realize how short on cash I was until I was at that convenience store down your guys' street."

The couple looked at each other briefly and then back at Junpei with un-amused faces. The auburn-haired girl was aware how often Junpei had frequented the strip club to visit Chidori, and in turn, told her boyfriend everything about it. [4]

Shinjiro crossed his arms. "I thought you had a job. Where are you spendin' all your money on?"

The man in the cap shifted his eyes left to right. "Um… you know… school? Books? …Laundry?"

The brunette took a firm pose. "You're a sneaky little liar."

"No…" After a small silence, the other cracked. "OKAY, fine! I admit it! I've been enjoying strippers! Are you happy now?"

Hamuko and Akihiko both feigned surprise, the girl saying, "Oh, that's the most surprising news I've heard all day today!" Her boyfriend chimed in, "Same here! Oh boy, am I surprised!"

Shinjiro raised his eyebrow and gave them a weird look, but turned back to Junpei. "Listen, kiddo. I know you have your hobbies and what not, but get your damn priorities straight."

The other turned his face down sullenly. "Yes sir."

The brunette turned his face away from the other three and started coughing. "As for me, I'm gonna go to bed."

"I'll bring in your tea later when the water finishes boiling," Hamuko said smiling.

He smiled back at her and said, "Thanks."

Akihiko cleared his throat. "And after you bring in that tea for Shinji, maybe you should come to my bed? You know, I might need a nurse to take care of me too."

Right when she was about to respond, Shinjiro started coughing at Akihiko's direction.

"WHY, SHINJI, WHY!" Grabbing a napkin, he desperately rubbed it all over his face.

"Alright, I'm goin' now." The tall brusque man entered in his room, shutting the door behind him.

After the room became quieter, Junpei slumped farther into his chair, twiddling his thumbs like a child. He murmured, "Just so you know, there's a reason for me going to the strip club…" His voice droned on, but couldn't quite finish what he was going to say.

Akihiko responded, "Yah, we know. It's so you can see naked girls."

The man in the blue cap slapped the table with his palm. "No, it's not that!"

"Then what is it?"

Junpei became silent and turned his face away from the other two. "It's… a girl." Hamuko and Akihiko looked at each other again and then back to their friend. He continued talking, "There's a girl at that strip club we went to that one time… and I really like her."

The silver-haired man interjected, "Do you even know her? Can you really say you like her just because she gave you a lap dance?" After he said this, Hamuko started rubbing her elbow against her boyfriend's rib side. "Hey, cut that out!"

She stopped rubbing his sides and continued to look straight onward.

Junpei looked at his senpai with romance filled in his eyes. "It's not just the lap dance or her gorgeous body, but there's that… spark!"

"That… spark?"

"Yah!" He brought up his fist into the air with vitality. "That spark that makes me want to stay by her side no matter what happens, through thick and thickens!"

"Thick and thin…"

"Thick and thin!"

Hamuko narrowed her eyes with worry. "Junpei, I don't think seeing her might be the best idea."

Akihiko nodded. "She's right. Having a stripper as a girlfriend sounds too troublesome and you'll never know what will happen."

She glared at him, but spoke toward Junpei's direction, "BUT, you have to know not _all_ strippers are bad people, and you shouldn't give them any less respect than you would for other people."

The other shifted his eyes away from her. "I never said they were bad people, just a little troublesome."

"Well, maybe they wouldn't be so troublesome if other people stopped picking fights with them."

"Well, maybe people would stop picking fights with them if they stopped being strippers."

Hamuko twirled facing Akihiko. "What kind of logic is that!"

As they both continued bickering, the water in the kettle started boiling, creating a loud whistling sound. Junpei, a little confused at why the couple was so mad at each other all of a sudden, rushed into the kitchen and turned off the stove. "Uh, guys…"

Hamuko turned away from her boyfriend and rushed out of her seat. "Oh thanks, Junpei!" She opened the cabinet and reached for a sizeable blue mug. "Do you want any tea?"

Junpei shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

Akihiko still in his seat, said, "I want some tea." But Hamuko immediately replied, "No."

He crossed his arms and glared at the back of her head.

After she finished preparing the tea, she carefully put the mug on a small tray along with some fever-reducing medicine. "Alright, I'm gonna give this to Shinjiro-senpai."

The silver-haired man smirked a bit. "It would be a shame if someone… tripped you."

She glared at him while walking and sternly said, "Don't."

"Fine." He looked away with an un-amused face, slightly pouting.

She balanced the tray with one hand and knocked on Shinjiro's door with the other. "I'm coming in!" She twisted the knob and entered through the door.

Shinjiro's face was distorted in pain and his face flushed red. He was covered in sweat and breathed in small, haggard pants, his eyes closed furrowed.

"Oh my god!" She quickly planted the tray down and placed her hand on top of his forehead. "You're really burning up!"

He shakily responded, "Nah." He coughed for a bit and weakly opened his eyes. "This is how I always am."

"Sure, you are. Now sit up, so you can take some medicine and drink some tea." She helped him upwards, having him lean against the bedpost. After he sat in an upright position, she handed him a couple of pills and the blue mug.

He popped the pills in his mouth and downed it with the scorching tea. "Oh fuck, hot!" He stuck out his tongue, knowing he'll have to live for awhile with that horrible feeling of numbed nerves.

"You're not supposed to just drink it like that. What did you expect?" She helped him back down onto his bed.

He gave a 'hn' and silently laid there for awhile. He started to doze off for a bit, but noticed that the auburn-haired girl brought a chair next to his bed and was sitting there patiently. He scowled at her. "Go away, I don't want you gettin' sick too."

She laughed and teasingly flipped her ponytail. "My immunity is way too strong for whatever you got." She smiled and winked at him.

Shinjiro glared at her. "Just… get outta here."

She chuckled again. "Okay, fine fine. Just call for me when you need anything else." She stood up from the chair and left his room, closing the door behind her.

Hamuko came to the living room where she only found Akihiko sitting there on the couch. "Where did Junpei go?"

He briefly looked at her and went back to one of his schoolbooks. "Something about someone in his work needing a replacement for their shifts, so Junpei immediately took it."

"Oh, okay." As she said that, she sat herself next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Akihiko shrugged her head off and positioned himself a little farther from her.

She gave him a look, raising an eyebrow. "Are you still mad?"

He ignored her and continued to flip the pages of his textbook.

"Aki… Akiiii…" She placed a hand over the pages and crept her head between his face and the book. "Come on, don't ignore me."

The silver-haired man looked away from her, only to be shocked when he felt her lick his cheek. He looked back at her, "W-Wha…?"

"I can lick you at other places… if you know what I mean?" Her eyes had a mischievous glint. She growled under him and tossed his book aside. Akihiko's face blushed red and he looked away from her. "What's wrong? You were so energetic just a little while ago."

The silver-haired man peered back at her. "It's just… have I ever told you how hot it is when you take action?"

She licked her lips and gave him a lust-filled look. "I'll keep that in mind." She flipped him to his side so he would lie on the full extent of the couch, while she loomed above him. Her hand glided down to the bulge of his pants and gently rubbed the area.

Akihiko groaned under her touch. "Hamuko…" His hands went down to unbutton his pants, but she slapped them away.

"Nuh-uh, not yet." She kept caressing the area, satisfied when she felt the bulge become larger. "You're sooo excited, aren't you?" She laughed a bit as she slowly unbuttoned his pants.

"Goddammit, Hamuko!" Akihiko's frustration got the better of him and he forced his way down to unzip his own pants. She chuckled a bit and helped him move his pants further down, revealing his hard erection.

No matter how many times she's seen it already, it always made her blush furiously red. Taking him into her hand, she stroked him up and down in a rhythmic pattern, making her boyfriend moan. "H-Hamuko…"

She smiled and licked her lips again. "Yes, Aki?"

"I want it," he responded, panting heavily with half-lidded eyes.

Hamuko looked at him mockingly, saying in a teasing clueless tone, "Want what now? You're going to have to be more specific."

He looked at her with frustration. "Don't make me say it."

She grinned as she twirled her finger gently over his erection's tip. "But how will I ever know what you want?" As she said that, she licked the side, causing Akihiko's body to twitch.

"Y-You know what I want," he stuttered as he felt her hand move up and down.

"Do I really, Aki? Do I really?" She continued teasing him by licking only the tip of his penis.

He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her by the hair and forced her mouth over his member. Groaning, he thrust his hips upwards to feel more of her warm mouth. Her sound was muffled, but soon pulled away from his throbbing erection, enabling her to breathe.

"Hey!"

Akihiko smirked at her, "What? Now you know what I want."

"Hmph," was all she said before she went down on him. Her tongue swirled around his penis, while she bobbed her head. Her wet tongue made his whole erection slick, making it easier for her to slide her hand up and down, adding to the intense thrill for him. Her other hand cupped his balls, gently massaging it.

The silver-haired man closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in pleasure. The burning sensation in his body started to weld up, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it in.

"H-Hamuko… I'm gonna c—"

The sound of a door creaking made headway into both their ears. Both of them looked upwards in surprise, as they saw Shinjiro with a queasy look holding the blue mug. "Ya know what… I'm just gonna burn my eyes with hot tea. That's my cure." After he said that, he quickly made his way back into his room.

The room was quiet. The couple's faces had a brighter shade of red on their faces than it had been previously. Hamuko had gotten up to fix her ponytail, and Akihiko picked his pants and buttoned it up.

After they sat on the couch in silence, Akihiko leaned in close to his girlfriend and nibbled her ear. She giggled and turned to face him. She kissed him on the lips, "We can finish this in your bedroom…"

He kissed her back and said, "Yah, we can." Eyeing her body, he picked her up bridal-style and sauntered off into his room.

* * *

><p>The weekends came; Hamuko and Shinjiro were in the living room to say goodbye to Akihiko. The latter brought his black training bag full of extra clothes, boxing gloves, running shoes, and water bottles out to the front door. A couple of huge SUVs were lined up at the curb outside his apartment complex, honking for their boxing captain to hurry up.<p>

"Hey, don't get too hurt out there, honey." She kissed her boyfriend lightly on the lips and smiled.

He smiled back and slung his training bag more securely on his shoulder. "Yah, don't worry about me." He then looked over to Shinjiro, who was still a bit feverish. "Sorry, I can't take care of you."

The other coughed a bit in his fist. "Ya know, I'm not gonna die from this."

Akihiko laughed saying, "I know, I know," and waved goodbye to both his girlfriend and his best friend. He hurriedly ran down the stairs and to one of the sterling silver SUVs.

"What took you so long, Senpai?"

"Sorry, sorry. Just saying bye to my girlfriend and roommate."

"Lucky bastard, wish I had a girlfriend to say bye to too!" More laughter was heard from the car, the sound of the car door being shut, and then the 'vrooming' sound drifted away from Hamuko's and Shinjiro's ears.

Hamuko then turned to Shinjiro. "Alright! Off to bed with you! I'll make you some honey tea, so it'll help clear your throat a bit." She went off to the kitchen to heat some water in the kettle.

He coughed for a bit and then yawned. "Yah, yah." He went back to his room and nestled into his warm bed sheets.

Shinjiro's door was open, but Hamuko knocked on the wall of his room. "Mind if I come in?"

"Yah, sure."

She slid into the room and sat on the chair that was already next to his bed. "Hey, how are you feeling? Do you need anything else other than tea?" As she asked, she placed her cold hand over his forehead.

Her hand felt extremely pleasant in contrast to his burning head and just rested silently for a bit. After he realized he hadn't said anything yet, he responded, "No, you're not my maid."

"I might as well be your maid," she brought her face up high and had a proud look, which Shinjiro couldn't really understand why. She then teasingly replied, "Maybe you'll want me more as your maid if I dress like one, hm?"

The other's cheeks heated up more and turned his face away from her. "You idiot, only Aki would want that."

Hamuko mocked her senpai and poked his face. "Hey, hey. Come on, don't lie. You wanna see me in a maid outfit. Don't ya? Huh, huh, huh?" With each 'huh' she said, she poked jokingly at him.

Slightly bothered by this, Shinjiro spun his whole body away from her, turning to shake away the imagination of her wearing a maid outfit from his thoughts.

"Hey, don't turn around or I'll do this!" She brought her hands out to his rib side and started tickling him.

Her fingers didn't faze his body at all and he continued to lie still. "Hmph, I'm ain't ticklish."

She gave a determined face and stretched her fingers lecherously. "Oh, I'll find your ticklish spot. Just give me a minute." As she said that, she started trickling her finger tips over the nape of his neck, the crook of his armpits, and his feet.

Although Shinjiro wasn't feeling ticklish from any of the contact, he was definitely starting to feel uncomfortable. "Stop that, you idiot."

Her eyes gleamed with mischief. "Oh, that means I'm close!" She moved her way up from his feet and onto his legs. She started tickling his calves, but didn't get any jittery reaction from him, so she started to move upwards.

He was getting several more leagues distressed when she started making her way to his thighs, and awfully close to his crotch. Unable to handle the pressure, he thrashed his body around, hoping to knock her out of the bed.

"Ah-ha! I think I found where your ticklish spot is!" She tried again to reach for Shinjiro's thighs with her fingers, but his body whipped too strongly for her to get a good tickling. "Senpai, stop moving!" She tried desperately to stay on him, and grabbed his clothes as a safety from being thrown off.

"Ah, Senpai! I'm gonna fall off the bed!" She tugged fiercely at anything that would keep her steady.

"Just get out of the bed!" He writhed around some more, unaware of where Hamuko was grabbing on to.

"No way! I want to tickle you some more!" She laughed, but as soon as Shinjiro moved a certain direction in the bed, his sweatpants, along with his boxers, that she was grabbing onto slipped off.

Her face turned a bright shade of red when she laid eyes on his nether. Shinjiro's eyes bugged out like saucers and clumsily pulled his boxers up. "That's why I told you to get off the bed!" He looked away in embarrassment, his cheeks flaming.

She quickly jumped off the bed. "I'm really really sorry." There was an awkward pause from the both of them. "I'll go get the tea." She scampered out of the room, leaving a flustered Shinjiro. He pulled up his sweatpants and adjusted the blanket to cover his whole body.

He heard the loud whistling noise of the kettle from the other room. He felt so bewildered from this turn of events that he thought he could just die right there.

The brunette jumped a bit when she opened the door with a cup in her hand. Her face still blushed red, and she couldn't give any eye contact to the other. She placed the tea down on his nightstand. "H-Here's your tea…" she stuttered.

He stuttered as well, "T-Thanks…" He sat up on his bed and took the cup into his hand.

The room was uncomfortably silent as Shinjiro slowly drank his tea. He took a glance at her and started to speak. "Hey… let's not tell Aki what happened here."

She furrowed her eyebrows, but smiled. "O-Of course not. Nothing happened here."

It became quiet again.

Trying to break the tension, Hamuko asked, "So, how's the tea?"

"It's good, it's good," he responded. They looked away from each other.

Shinjiro placed the cup back down and coughed a bit in his hand. "Do you need medicine?" she asked.

"Nah, don't worry about it."

"Well, do you need anything else?"

He just looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Don't worry about it."

She said an 'okay' and sat down on the chair more comfortably.

Shinjiro lied back down on his bed and looked at her. "I was wonderin'…"

"Hm, yes?"

"What do you do… for your job?"

Her body tensed up from the question and held her mouth open, struggling on how to answer that. Her eyes shifted from left to right, trying to avoid Shinjiro's leer. Finally, she waveringly answered, "A store clerk…"

He looked at her unconvinced. "A store clerk?"

She tried to shrug it off like it wasn't a big deal. "Yah, so what of it?" The grin on her face wasn't very credible and a bit shaky too.

The tall brunette just sighed and adjusted his head better on the pillow. He closed his eyes and said, "Well, whatever you do Hamuko, it's fine by me…" As he said that, his voice drawled on and he drifted off to sleep.

She smiled and brought his blanket upward to keep him warmer. "Thanks, Shinjiro."

* * *

><p>A few hours have passed since both Shinjiro and Hamuko dozed off from their conversation. The tall brunette's eyes fluttered open to discover that it was late in the afternoon. He looked over to his side to find her sleeping next to him. She was still sitting on the chair, but was slumped over onto the bed, her arms comfortably crossed to cushion her head.<p>

She looked absolutely peaceful there, and Shinjiro couldn't help but watch her sleep. Hamuko was slightly smiling in her nap and her breathing was normal, only a slight sound of it was heard. He laid on his side and propped an arm on the side of his head, so he could stare at her more comfortably.

"I wonder what you're smilin' about," he muttered quietly. He brought out his right hand and started poking her cheek. No matter how many times he poked her, she would sleep soundly and continued to have that silly grin on her face. "Deep sleeper, ain'tcha?"

Before he noticed himself, his index finger stopped poking her and started to trace the contours of her relaxed face. She had lovely, soft skin that seemed to shine a bit in the setting sun, and her dark eyelashes complemented the whiteness of her skin tone. Her ponytail was in a bit of disarray, and her glistening auburn hair slightly stuck to her face.

His finger slowly moved downwards and felt the softness of her puckered lips. He instinctively gulped and continued to trace along more.

Her mouth suddenly gaped open and grabbed his finger. Surprised, Shinjiro jumped a bit, but tried to steady himself so she wouldn't wake up. He stood there frozen while his finger was halfway in her mouth.

Hamuko's face slightly adjusted and took his whole finger in her mouth, slightly sucking on it. The former blushed furiously and felt his finger become ravaged by her tongue.

"This is bad…" He was getting extremely excited. Her tongue wrapping around his finger felt too good for him, and he knew he had to pull away from her. He tried to compose himself and took deep breaths, but failed in doing so.

Her tongue swirled around some more, making Shinjiro shiver in pleasure. "Oh god…" He knew he had to get his finger out of there, but he simply didn't want to. His arousal was getting more and more noticeable from under the bed, and tried on so many accounts to calm himself down.

Finally, having some self-control left in him, he swiftly took his finger out of her wet mouth. Blushing even more frantically, he adjusted the blanket over him to cover the hard-on he had in case Hamuko suddenly woke up.

He looked back at her, her glistening face still smiling, and he heard her mutter, "Mmm, ice cream…" Shinjiro narrowed his eyes and plopped himself back onto the bed, causing the girl to wake up with a start.

"W-Wha…?" She looked around the room with droopy eyes and yawned. "What time is it?"

He looked at the clock on his nightstand and responded, "Almost 6."

She got up from the chair in an instant. "I gotta head to work!" She quickly brushed her ponytail with her fingers and placed any loose strands behind her ear.

He smiled, "Your store clerk job, right?"

She looked at him and smiled back, "Yah, my store clerk job."

After asking another time if he needed anything else, she packed her purse and exited out of the apartment. He heard her drive away with her car as he went out of his bedroom to lock his apartment door. He scraggily made his way to the couch and laid there for a moment.

He brought up his right hand and looked at his index finger, causing him to blush. "You cute idiot."

* * *

><p>HNGH, I'm done with Chapter 3!<p>

Now notes:

[1]: Ai Ebihara – She is the girl from Persona 4 of the Moon social rank.

[2]: Medea – Chidori's persona.

[3]: "Well I got lots of problems…" – BUT A BITCH AIN'T ONE (yah yah, I know it's "I've got 99 problems")

[4]: "…told her boyfriend everything about it." – Because you have to expect the respective partner to know everything as well. If you tell your friend a secret, don't be surprised if the boyfriend/girlfriend ends up knowing too.

I've been on a long ass hiatus and I'm glad to finally finish the third chapter of MGIAS! Thanks for everyone reading, commenting, following, favoriting, and e-mailing me! (Please continue, tee-hee)

I've decided to ditch a couple of projects such as "The Group Date and The HCS" and "SEES Random Babble." I absolutely have no incentive to continue them as of now, but I will keep them up just in case I change my mind!

Thank you and holla'!


End file.
